legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Netspace: P3/Transcript
Part 3 (The heroes are seen in the penthouse. Sora and Neil bring breakfast over for everyone.) Sora: '''I'm so glad none of you were killed out there. '''Nate: Yeah. That mission cut it a bit close there. Mike: Hold on a second, mate. I thought you worked in a lab. Nate: I do. But I became a Ranger just recently. Steel here was activated for the first time as well. Steel: That's right. Nate and I are the best yet. Sora: I wouldn't get too carried away. Neil: They say you're only part robot? Steel: That's right. Not just a robot, but I'm also human. (Vyvyan bursts through the wall.) Vyvyan: Wait. You're part robot part human? Nate: Yeah. His circuits are bonded to both Scarab Beetle DNA and my DNA. Vyvyan: And you built this guy?! Nate: Yup. Vyvyan: (Points at Nate) YOU are a BLOODY GENIUS! We can save the human race with minds like you!! (To Steel) And you! We're gonna get along just great! Now, I'm going to head back up to my bedroom before Rick steals it from me! (Vyvyan leaves) Nate: We gotta pay for a new wall job. Rika: That's Vyvyan for ya. Monika: Trust me, it took John forever to fix it last time. John: Welp, who wants to go with me to the lumber yard? Ravi: I will. Matt: So will I, I guess. (The three leave. Rick storms in.) Rick: Where's Vyvyan?! Devon: Upstairs, in his bedroom. Second door on the right. Rick: His bedroom?! That... (Rick storms upstairs.) Rick: VYVYAN!! Benji: (Jokingly) Wanna inform Commander Shaw that we have a situation here? Devon: Tsk. She'll probably inform Delta on the spot. (The two snicker. Izzy enters.) Izzy: Hey. Nate: Hey, Izzy. Izzy: You won't believe what I just found out. Devon: What do we got? Izzy: The previous Knights and team of Rangers battle three Sirens 11 years ago. They ended up taking over the world, but the previous generation defeated them by going back in time by a thousand years. Since then, the Sirens have been turned to stone. But what I've discovered is an energy reading. One that only the Siren's gems can give off. Sora: In this timeline? Aren't the Sirens... Izzy: Locked away in a Time Force prison? Yes. But if I were to guess, if it is a Siren Pendant, shattered or intact, it must have been from before the timeline was altered. I've been picking up these readings in three different areas of this timeline. Devon: Does Tommy or the Commander know? Izzy: Not yet. You guys are the first I've shared this with. Nate: Then we should probably get this over to the lab, then. Zoey: Thanks, Izzy. Neil: What about the hole in the wall? Natsuki: And Vyv and Rick's bickering? Devon: John and the others will patch that up. (The rest of the heroes leave. In John's truck, he, Matt, and Ravi are on their way back to the penthouse.) Matt: So does that Vyvyan guy do that a lot? John: All the damn time. Ravi: He tried to eat a brick once, and it blew up in his face. Matt: Well, he's one hell of a crazy guy. Ravi: I wonder where he gets all that from. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Netspace